


Different worlds, same heart

by Brianda94



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianda94/pseuds/Brianda94
Summary: Theseus Scamander and (Y/N) (Y/S) belong to different worlds although their paths had crossed more than once in the past. Due to the war against Grindelwald and his followers, the two talents in their fields must work together. Respect and complicity are key not only to be successful in the magical battles, but also in the personal ones.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander & Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary: Being a proficient enchantment maker, the ministry is interested in (Y/N)’s services even though she’s happy with her position as a Hogwarts teacher. She has decided to take part in the war in a more active way. In her new role, (Y/N) meets the Scamander brothers, although her paths had crossed with the Auror before.

(Y/N) nodded to everything the minister was saying next to him as they walked through the long corridors. She wasn’t nervous about the meeting, anyone could see the determinate look and the strength in her steps, but once the minister opened the door, she couldn’t help but swallow. (Y/N) felt the same as at the beginning of the course at Hogwarts, nerves and excitement when new students arrived.

“It has been decided, in the light of the recent loses in the battles against Grindelwald followers, to use a new weapon. It has been decided to do a short program of new spells that have been created by the brilliant mind of Miss (Y/N) (Y/S)” she nodded at the crowd “who has been so kind to leave her position as teacher in our beloved Hogwarts to join forces with this unit. Please, give her a warm welcome”.

The Aurors clapped politely and the minister gave her time to talk to talk. She explained the dynamic she wanted to carry out in the sessions, her purpose with them, and especially the dangerous they could face if those enchantments got to others “…we can’t share them with anyone, not even our families. These enchantments could be our last shoot and if they got out to Grindelwald’s followers we won’t have any advantage”.

(Y/N) sighed before looking at the crowd with compassion “I understand the weight you carry as Aurors and the worry for your love ones is very much present although you have to push it deep down in order to do your job. I don’t think our world won’t be able to thank you enough all you are doing, all you are enduring, and it’s an honour for me to aid you somehow. See you all tomorrow”.

They all clapped and some Aurors, that knew her beforehand, greeted her warmly before leaving the room. The minister excused himself, he had an important meeting to attend, leaving a chance to an Auror, who had a small smile on his face since the beginning of the small meeting, to approach her.

“(Y/S), it’s good to see you finally have accepted to collaborate with the Ministry”.

The young woman turned to look at the one and only Theseus Scamander. (Y/N) chuckled and offered her hand for a shake “Scamander, good to see you again”.

Theseus shook her hand with a smile “seriously, it’s highly appreciated what you are going to do. We need all the help we can”.

She nodded “it’s a pleasure, although I’m going to miss Hogwarts and the kids”.

“Think this is going to be teaching too. Just to a slightly bigger kids”.

(Y/N) smiled and saw two figures behind Theseus. The Auror realized and stepped aside to let the other two be in front of the young teacher.

“Where are my manners? (Y/N), this are my brother Newt and Miss Porpentina Goldstein from Macusa”.

“Mr. Scamander” she referred to Newt directly “it’s a pleasure to meet you finally, Dumbledore speaks fondly of you” the man nodded looking down, he seemed shy but (Y/N) couldn’t help herself “your book it’s awe-inspiring. Your contribution to the knowledge of wizards about our own fantastic creatures is priceless. I was really excited through all my lecture”.

“Thank you very much for your words” Newt murmured with a lopsided smile, he was quite taken aback with the compliments.

“I will talk to the director to have your book as an essential in Hogwarts, I think it’s necessary for our future generations to know about magical creatures”.

Newt blushed and Tina couldn’t help but look at Theseus that chuckled and explained out loud “she’s the perfect representation of her house, she loves knowledge”.

(Y/N) smiled at Theseus rolling her eyes “I’m not sorry for my enthusiasm”.

“And you shouldn’t be” Newt smiled at her.

The woman turned to Tina who offered her hand for a shake and a small polite smile “I’ve read about your work in Macusa, Miss Goldstein, it’s a pleasure to work with you”.

“Call me Tina, please, and the pleasure it’s all mine, I’ve heard a lot about your talent”.

(Y/N) blushed laughing softly and Theseus chuckled “the Ministry has been trying to convince her to join us for a while, since she graduated actually…”.

“But my heart belongs to teaching” she interrupted with a sigh.

“And how’s that you and Theseus know each other then?” asked Tina with curiosity seeing how comfortable they seem in each other presence.

Theseus and (Y/N) looked at each other sharing a small laugh before she answered “he was the one who had to convince me to join the Ministry the first… Five or six times?” she chuckled “and I’ve been consulted by the Auror department sometimes so our paths have crossed more than once. But I’m here at last… I should have done it before” she smiled with sadness.

While Tina looked at Theseus, who looked down, Newt titled his head looking at the enchantment maker, seeing clearly the pain behind her smile.

“This is an extreme and difficult situation” (Y/N) looked at Newt surprised by his intervention “a-and every person is trying to cope and help in their own way”.

(Y/N) smiled slightly nodding but didn’t say anything else so the four of them opted to leave the room too.

Next day, (Y/N) was ready in the room when the Aurors. They all surrounded her in a circle, the young woman smiled and started to explain the first enchantment. She felt in her element, explaining the movement of the wand, the effects of the spell and how they could use it while walking around the circle moving her hands and talking excitingly.

After two hours, most of them had grasped the essential of it and, before they all left, they thanked her for her work.

“I can’t even begin to understand how you come up with that spell”.

(Y/N) turned to look at Tina who smiled at her. She shrugged with a chuckle “I have a wide imagination, and creativity I guess”.

The Scamander brothers approached the women and Theseus smiled at (Y/N) “that was really great”.

“The kids at Hogwarts are in good hands” mumbled Newt with a sided smile.

“You two are going to make me blush” she joked but actually blushing a bit.

Newt and Tina had to meet with a muggle friend called Jacob and Theseus insisted on escorting (Y/N) to her house so the both of them walked next to each other under the cold weather of London.

“I must admit I was a bit nervous at the beginning” the woman confessed “it’s not the same as teaching kids, you are all the top unit in the Aurors department”.

“You don’t have to worry, you have admirers in the group already” (Y/N) looked at him frowning “you are known between Aurors and I think you’ve gained new fans with Tina and my brother” (Y/N)  
blushed and coughed a bit embarrassed, which made Theseus laugh “you don’t take compliments that well, don’t you?”.

“It’s just… I don’t think that what I do is that important. You are the best Auror, you save lives! I think Aurors and doctors are the ones who should be complimented all the time, not a teacher who has just too much imagination”.

Theseus observed her for a moment before stopping her by grabbing her arm softly, stopping in the middle of the park they were walking through “hey, you are our best shoot in this war right now. And you are educating the future generations, I think you have great merit on your own”.

(Y/N) shook her head looking away.

Theseus sighed and pressed his lips into a thin line before talking “I know this is not easy for you” she looked up at him “I understand why you didn’t take an active role before, it can’t be easy to know you might fight against your parents in this war” she pressed her lips into a thin line, her eyes saddening “and nor I or any or the Aurors would never blame you for anything. Don’t put yourself down, what you are doing is brave and important”.

The woman sighed and adjusted her scarf better on her neck “I can see why you are the head Auror in the unit, you have a way with your words besides your obvious talent” she smiled a bit and looked right at his eyes “thank you, Theseus”.

The man nodded and they kept walking in silence, but a comfortable one. She knew it wasn’t easy for him either. He had lost Leta, his fiancée, seven months ago at the hands of Grindelwald but he kept working as much as he could. (Y/N) thought he overworked himself as a coping mechanism and he didn’t let himself grieve as it should. But she didn’t have the right to ask him about it, she didn’t know how to anyway.

“Theseus” he looked down at her and she smiled “I’m really glad to finally work with you, truly”.

“Same here, (Y/N). It’s a pleasure”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected event puts Theseus in check, who must find the balance between his role as the leader of the Aurors and his relationship with (Y/N), who is immersed in a battle that she is not yet ready to fight.

“That’s right! Very good Peters!” (Y/N) cheered at one of the Aurors after doing the spell perfectly.

The teacher had been five days with the unit every day, practising the new enchantments. Her enthusiasm seemed to be contagious because, even though it was a serious matter, all the unit couldn’t help but smile.

“Let’s practise the second one, okay? Please, in pairs!” she asked with a cheerful smile.

Suddenly the door was wide opened and the minister ran to the centre of the room panting “Brown and her family were attacked this morning, they are in San Mungo sedated but the doctors could take their memories for us to find who their attackers were”.

The minister looked at (Y/N) “Miss (Y/S), I’m afraid your class has finished, you may go home”.

But the woman frowned, she felt something in his tone that made her shake her head. The minister whispered ‘please’ which made her point her wand at the little bottles where the minister kept the memories of the Brown family and dropped them on a pensive that was at the side of the room. Once they were inside, she made the image rise above the pensive for all to see.

(Y/N) soon understood why the minister wanted her to leave the room. They all could see in first person how a couple of a man and a woman attacked the family viscerally. She swallowed but didn’t blink, she didn’t want the tears that appeared to fall. Theseus sighed and Newt and Tina looked at him.

“They are her parents” the Auror whispered before looking at them concerned “they are very conservative; they support the cause of the pure bloods and Mr. Browns is a muggle so their children are half-blood”.

“Oh my…” mumbled Tina looking at the tensed figured of (Y/N) while Newt sighed.

Theseus walked through the room and stood by (Y/N)’s side. She didn’t move, she couldn’t stop watching her parents attacking innocent people. When the memory ended, the minister turned to her. (Y/N) looked down pressing her lips into a thin line and took a deep breath before looking up with determination.

“Do we know where they are?” Peters asked.

“We… W-we have a trail” the minister looked at the woman.

“Then we must go after them” another Auror said.

Theseus put his hand over (Y/N)’s shoulder, squeezing a bit to try and comfort her.

“I agree” she said with the most serious face that anyone of there had seen until that moment “anyone who attack innocent people must be punished”.

“(Y/N)…” Theseus started to talk but she interrupted him.

“I request to join the group in charge of persecuting and arresting the (Y/S)’s”.

“Miss (Y/S), you are not an Auror, you can’t be part of the unit”.

“With all respect, minister, I’m qualified to battle and I know how they think, I can aid in the battlefield better than anyone. Besides, I’m already part of the unit”.

Some Aurors clapped but they stopped as soon as Theseus fixed them with his gaze before taking her shoulder softly to turn her to be face to face.

“As a head Auror of this unit I must decline your petition, I can’t let you be in that position”.

(Y/N) sighed and titled her head looking right at his eyes “you know I decided to take this step, leave Hogwarts, to stop them. Please, let me help”.

Theseus sighed and looked around at the rest of Aurors that seemed quite pleased with the perspective of having her help. He looked at his brother and Tina, who looked at him with sympathy, and took off his hand from her shoulder to pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment. When he looked at (Y/N) again and he nodded with resignation that was answered by a small smile from her.

The minister conceded permission to (Y/N) and just a few of the unit reunited to make a plan to catch the married couple.

The group was formed by Theseus, Tina, (Y/N) and three more Aurors. Tina had offered herself to be a support for the other woman who she appreciated greatly. And, in a sense, she could understand what implied to face someone you love since she was terrified of facing (and maybe fighting) Queenie.

Before they got ready to go, Theseus pushed (Y/N) aside softly. She didn’t refuse, she imagined what he wanted to tell her and she confirmed it when they looked at each other.

“I’ll be fine” she smiled reassuring him.

“I can’t help but worry about what is going to happen if we indeed face him. I ’m not questioning your talent, I know perfectly you can battle, but you don’t know how you will react”.

(Y/N) licked her lips nodding but smiled slightly “but I have you by my side, don’t I? If I freeze, which I promise I won’t, I know I can count on you”.

Theseus shook his head rolling his eyes, still not totally convinced with the plan. The woman chuckled and put her hand over his arm “I’m sorry to put you through this”.

“You’ll have to do everything I tell you, okay? There I won’t be your…” he didn’t know if they were friends even though they felt comfortable around each other. But she didn’t let him finish “I understand, I will follow your orders”.

He sighed and put his hand softly on her back to lead her back to the group. Tina looked at them and smiled when (Y/N) nodded at her.

The trail took them to a house outside of London in a road near a small river, far enough from any cottage. It was getting dark, so they used it to their advantage. From outside, they could find out there were four persons inside the cabin. With the surprise element, the five of them burst into the cabin, spells yelled out to catch them, they wanted to took them alive. (Y/N) gasped letting her nerves out because her parent’s weren’t there. Theseus looked at her for a moment, relieved that she didn’t have to face them, not yet.

They had two down when, suddenly, they were knocked by an explosion through one of the windows. They didn’t count on the arriving from someone more who caught the Aurors by surprise, giving the chance to the others to attack back. (Y/N) and other of the Aurors were on the floor, their ears ringing loudly while they felt the heat of the spells being cast over them. (Y/N) saw a burst of green light and her heart stopped for a moment, she looked up to see if that spell had reached anyone. Tina was quick and deflected it while jumping aside. She tried to got up, but her arms trembled under her, making it harder.

“Take him!!”.

(Y/N) took a deep breath and stood up, yelling defensive spells when she saw two men taking Theseus down. The Auror’s face showed his pain, his strength faltered and the men took their chance to took him. One of them raised his wand, ready to made them disappear. Theseus looked up gasping hard, his eyes finding (Y/N)’s.

“Reverso!!”.

Theseus felt a pull and then he felt hard on the floor, but he could look up to see (Y/N) in his position. Captured by those men. His heart raised to his throat, but she smiled. A ‘sorry’ smile while her eyes watered, she knew that her possibilities to survive were very few.

“(Y/N), no!”.

And then she disappeared. It had happened in just a couple of seconds. Theseus got up in rage and started shooting spell after spell against the ones that were still on the cabin. It didn’t take them long to arrest them after Theseus outburst and the recuperation of the rest of the team.

The team took the men to the Ministry where the minister and some Aurors were waiting. Newt was there too and he breathed relief when he saw Tina and his brother safe and sound, but soon frowned when he saw Theseus really agitated.

“They had (Y/N), we have to go to get her” he said to the minister.

“W-what? How they got her?”.

“It doesn’t matter, we have to go now!”.

“We don’t know where she is” intervened Tina “we don’t have a plan and you are injured”.

“We had a plan for this one and looked how it ended up” he spat to no one in particular, frustrated.

Newt gulped and approached his brother, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Theseus, you know if you go in this state, everything will go wrong” the older pressed his lips into a thin line and Newt tried to comfort him with his soft voice “she’s very smart, she can resist until we go for her. You need to calm down and make a good plan. You know her, you can take her back but you need to have a cool head”.

Theseus closed his eyes with a sigh.

“Let me take care of that wound” Tina said softly.

The Auror let her mend her wound while the minister talked with the other two Aurors that had gone with them. Tina and Newt looked at each other, worried about Theseus but especially worried about (Y/N). Even though they both agreed about her being smart enough to survive, but it didn’t take away the fact that she could be seriously injured.

“She exchanged with me” Tina stopped her spell and looked at him with sadness while Newt blinked a few times processing his brother words “they had taken me and she did a spell to change our places… She shouldn’t have”.

Tina and Newt didn’t know what to say, they couldn’t say anything to make him feel less guilty about it. Theseus closed his eyes and wished he had a time-turner to stop her, to keep her safe because he couldn’t let himself think what she could suffer in the hands of those men.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and (Y/N)’s Theseus and (Y / N) 's close relationship is put to the test to rescue the young teacher. The Auror will realize that he knows the woman more than he thought, but that it will be essential to bring his friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text in italics are a flashback

“Be careful” Newt mumbled to Theseus and Tina, who were preparing themselves to go into the rescue mission. Tina smiled and, shyly, squeezed Newt’s arm. Theseus couldn’t help but smile a little with the interaction between his brother and his friend, though anyone could see they were more although they hadn’t taken that step yet.

The unit was composed by 8 Aurors, both men and women who were more than willing to risk themselves to take (Y/N) back. An alert had raised two days after (Y/N) was taken away, Theseus had been restless those two days, worried and guilty, but he was going to be the leader without a shadow of a doubt.

“We’ll go directly to San Mungo” Theseus told Newt “you might wait there if you want”.

“Of course” the youngest brother nodded.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and, when Theseus was going to turn and leave, Newt spoke up “I’m sure she will be fine, but don’t punish yourself if her condition isn’t the best…”.

Theseus knew his brother was trying to comfort him, so he smiled slightly and said goodbye before get going. They decided to approached with a car since the building was at the south of London, in the middle of a block of flats, and they would go more unnoticed. Once they parked the car, the head of the unit to turn the rest of Aurors.

“Remember, our main priority is taking (Y/N) safely to San Mungo. We don’t want another kidnapping nor any casualties. Capture any of them JUST if is safe to do so. Do not put yourself in unnecessary risk” they all nodded “come on, let’s get her back”.

They got into the building, casting a protective spell which made them indetectable. The building was huge but it seemed that no one was living there so it was exclusively for Grindelwald’s followers.  
They detected a silent spell on the building, no one from the outside could hear anything from the building, but once they stepped into it, they heard guttural screams filled with pain that prickled their skin.

All the unit looked at each other worried and terrified for (Y/N). If she was making those screams, they didn’t want to imagine what she was going through.

“Scamander…” one of the Aurors spoke when Theseus didn’t move at all.

“Those screams are from another person, or even a trap”.

“What?” Tina asked out loud confused, just as the rest of the unit.

Theseus turned to look at his partners that looked at him frowning.

_(Y/N) sighed wiping away a few sweat beads from her forehead before putting on her coat. Theseus approached her and smiled slightly at her “tired?”._

_She looked up and smiled back at him “a bit, this class has been intense and I’m not used to this grade of intensity, to be honest”._

_“Let’s have a cup of tea in the cafeteria” he offered._

_“I should go back home” she mumbled while they walked to the exit._

_“But you need to regain some strength, and a good cuppa always makes everything better”._

_She laughed and nodded “that’s it’s true. Lead me, Scamander. Hope the cafeteria makes good ones”._

_“Trust me, they do”._

_While they were in the cafeteria having their tea and eating a bit, they saw commotion out of the cafeteria. Both stood up to see a woman crying on the arms of an Auror. Theseus asked the partner of said_   
_Auror to know what was happening. Apparently, another Auror from their unit had received a cruciatus curse so intense that he was in coma back in San Mungo._

_After that incident, (Y/N)’s mood changed completely and Theseus didn’t know what to say. She saw his worry and the woman sighed._

_“It makes me think… If I ever had to endure that, I’m not sure I could take it” she admitted softly “they used it to torture and have information, but I don’t think I could be silence, I’m not trained like you_   
_all”._

_“You don’t have to worry about that” Theseus tried to comfort her._

_She looked away, through the window next to her “but I can’t help wonder what I could do… I think I would silence myself. So I wouldn’t say anything if they use it on me”._

_“A silence spell on yourself? Is it possible to do that?”._

_(Y/N) turned to him and smiled “I would make it work”._

“Miss (Y/S) has confided me once that she would silence herself if she ever ended up in a situation like this, I wish that stayed as an hypothetical conversation…” he said to himself closing his eyes just for a second before looking with determination at the rest “okey, we are going to split up, three and five. I’m quite sure it is a trap so five of you go and free the woman they are using for those screams. Miss Goldstein and another one are coming with me to look for (Y/N)”.

They all nodded and they split up, five of the Aurors following the screams with caution. Theseus, Tina and another woman stayed where they were.

“But if (Y/N) silenced herself” Tina spoke “how are we going to find her?”.

“She’s clever, may she had left a trail?” the other woman asked.

Theseus nodded thinking, he was sure she had left a trail but it had to go unnoticed by her captors.

“Revelio!” he circled himself as he spoke the spell and pointed his wand in the air.

A bright figure appeared a few meters from them.

“It was an invisible patronus” Tina mumbled amazed.

Theseus smiled a bit watching the patronus, a small white owl approaching them “her mind is something else” the owl stopped right in front of Theseus “take us to your owner”.

The patronus turned around, flying to the stairs nearby so they followed it.

They reached a door on the three floor and the patronus disappeared right there. The three of them looked at each other before Theseus burst opened the door and the woman attacked the three men that were in the room.

Theseus freeze for a moment, his eyes firmly fixed on the body in the middle of the room. She didn’t move, but he knew she wasn’t dead because of her patronus. He ran to her, falling on his knees next to her and created a protective spell over her before turning and, with a single spell, knock out one of the men while the women took care of the other two.

The Auror turned again and took (Y/N)’s face carefully between his hands, there were dry blood on the corner of her mouth and nose. He checked for her pulse on her neck, he was relieved to find it, although it was weak.

“(Y/N), hey, open your eyes for me” he begged caressing her cheek softly “please, open your eyes”.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking and scrunching her face in pain. Theseus incorporated her into a sitting position, leaning the side of her body on his chest, wrapping his arm around her waist and putting the other hand over her cheek. (Y/N) looked up at him, her eyes unfocused but, when she realized who the person that was holding her was, her eyes filled with tears.

“I’ve got you” he smiled trying to calm her “I’ve got you”.

(Y/N) started to sob, her body convulsing in Theseus arms although not a sound left her lips. She raised her arms with extreme effort and wrapped them around the Auror’s neck, pressing her face against his shoulder while all her body trembled.

Theseus sighed hugging her carefully and saw, over her shoulder, how Tina and the other partner had restrained the three men.

“Tina, took them to the ministry” he looked at the other woman “you go and alert the rest we are retreating”.

Both nodded while Theseus stood up with (Y/N) in his arms. She squeezed him, closing her eyes and feeling Theseus mouth near her ear “you are okay, I’m not letting you go”. Then he apparated to San Mungo with the feeling that the weight he had had on his chest disappeared seeing she was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kidnapping takes a toll on both the Auror and the teacher, their relationship turning into a bond they couldn’t describe. And although (Y/N) had had a close experience to not seeing her friends again, she is determinate to keep fighting.

Theseus appeared in the hall of San Mungo with (Y/N) on his arms.

“I need help!” he yelled to the healers that were close. A kind one approached with an apprentice with her.

“What has happened Mr. Scamander?”.

He wasn’t surprised that they knew him, but what surprised him was when (Y / N) grabbed onto him tighter, pulling away from the healer's hands that were trying to explore any injuries he might have.

“They are going to help, don’t worry” he whispered to her, like she was an afraid child.

(Y/N) looked up at him, the fear so evident in her eyes that pulled at the strings of his heart. She was terrified and he was her only anchor in that moment. The healer pressed her lips into a thin line and led them through the corridors to a private room where Theseus laid the woman on a stretcher, but he kept holding her hand.

“Darling” the healer talked softly “we just want to check if you had suffered any injury, can you tell us what has happened to you?”.

(Y/N) looked up at Theseus and shook her head. He frowned and opened his mouth to talk but she stopped him by bringing her hand to her mouth, covering it, before pointing at him.

“What…?” the healer looked between them.

Theseus bent slightly until his face was level with hers “your spell of silence, am I the one who must remove it?” she nodded “and how may I do it?”.

She took his hand and put it softly over her throat and looked right at his eyes. He leaned his forehead on hers and whispered “talk”.

(Y/N) took a deep breath and started to sob saying his name. Theseus hugged her to his chest, letting her cry, muffling her cries against his t-shirt. The healers looked at him and mumbled “cruciatus, isn’t?”.

He nodded and the three of them let (Y/N) calm down. When she stopped crying and pulled away from him, she looked down for a moment before sighing and looking at the healers “16”.

The healer opened her eyes wider “you’ve received 16 curses? We must give you a full examination. Mr. Scamander, you must wait outside”.

“I have to go back to the ministry and report the mission and I want to tell Newt you are… Okay” he said the last thing to (Y/N). She squeezed his hands and let it go slowly.

“Will you come back after?” she asked with a small voice.

“Of course” he smiled a bit.

Theseus was led by the apprentice to the door and he turned to her to ask with concern “is she going to be okay? She’s not an Auror, she’s not…”.

The young woman sighed “she will heal physically just fine for what I’ve seen, but… Psychologically, is another thing, Mr. Scamander”.

He looked at (Y/N) again, she was captured just two days and he couldn’t help but notice the changes in her. He couldn’t start to imagine what she had gone through alone.

When he arrived to the ministry, Newt and Tina, along with some other Aurors, approached him with haste. They all had questioning and concern in their eyes so he raised his hands and made a ‘calm down’ gesture before speaking out loud “she’s safe. She is in San Mungo right now getting a full examination. We won’t know for sure how serious are her injures but she’s strong, I trust that she will make a full recovery”.

The Aurors started to talk between them while Tina and Newt approached him more. Tina had seen her, she knew it was really serious “what about the spell?” she asked.

Theseus sighed and the three of them went apart from the group “she made me the guardian, I had to be the one to lift the spell”.

“A vanishing patronus and a silence spell on herself, brilliant” commented Newt still amazed before looking at his brother “she trusted you were going to rescue her”.

“But she received 16 curses…” he sighed making Newt and Tina to look at each other afraid, they couldn’t imagine how it could affect her “and I could have been the one on the receiving end, it should have been me not her”.

“Don’t beat yourself up with that” Newt said with sadness in his eyes.

“She will need us to take care of her and support her” Tina intervened “she won’t need us to question her actions, no now”.

Theseus shook his head frustrated. With the situation, with himself.

Not much later, after talking with the minister and catch up on the status of those arrested, Theseus, along with Newt and Tina, went to San Mungo to see (Y/N). At the beginning they just talked between them in whispered because the teacher was resting, sleeping peacefully thanks to the healers, but she woke up a bit later, getting happy to see her new friends there.

Newt talked to her about his creatures, Tina talked about her times in Ilvermorny, both to take her mind off the pain and the memory of the last two days. Theseus didn’t participate in the conversations, he just stay on the side of the room and observed her. She smiled slightly, she tried to engage in the conversations, but her eyes betrayed her. Her mind went really far sometimes.

Newt and Tina left hours later, leaving Theseus in the room with her. He approached her bed and she looked up at him sighing “stop it, please”.

“Stop what?” the Auror asked sitting at the edge of the bed, his body turned to her.

The woman analysed his face and she started to breath hard, she swallowed “to think it should have been you” he titled his head confirming her thoughts “I did it because you are the best Auror, our leader”.

“Calm down, (Y/N)” he asked seeing how altered she was starting to be.

“I’ve already taught you half of what I do, the rest are in my notebooks. If I…” she took a breath “if I had…” licked her lips “you are irreplaceable. The wizard community can’t lose you. And I won’t lose you either” said the last part letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.

“Don’t say that, don’t you dare say that” he whispered wiping away her tears.

(Y/N) took his hand and pressed it against her cheek “I was so afraid…” she whispered with her eyes closed. Theseus pressed his lips into a thin line and decided to take her into his arms.

The woman sobbed against his chest, some healers peeked into the room but left when they saw Theseus cradling her against his body, caressing her hair that had been washed by the healers. (Y/N) and Theseus knew that situation wasn’t appropriate, but they didn’t care at all. They needed each other after what had happened, their relationship taking a turn to something bigger, something deeper. Their lives could be really different, but their paths had been united forever after that moment.

When she let out all her fear through cries and relaxed in Theseus’ arms, (Y/N) pulled away softly to look at him. She didn’t say anything, he put a strand of her hair behind her ear and softly said “you’ll get through this, and I’ll be here”.

She smiled before he climbed out of the bed, sitting in a chair next to it.

“I beg your pardon, Ms. (Y/S), Mr. Scamander”.

Both of them looked at the door to see Albus Dumbledore stepping into the room. Theseus got up to shake hands with the wizard, then Dumbledore took (Y/N)’s hand and kissed it softly.

“How are you, dear (Y/N)?”.

She smiled sadly and nodded a bit “I’m here, but bit by bit”.

“We were informed in Hogwarts, the rest of professors send you their best wishes. And I may say” he took her hand between his “you are exceptional. Your strength and braveness are admirable”.

“Far from the truth” she whispered blushing and looking at Theseus by the corner of her eye, the Auror was trying not to smile seeing her squirm uncomfortable by Dumbledore’s compliments.

Theseus felt a bit out of place while Dumbledore and (Y/N) talked a bit about Hogwarts matters but he didn’t want to leave her, not yet.

“…and it’s indisputable your job with the ministry but, after what you’ve been through, you might reconsider coming back to the school” Dumbledore suggested softly.

“Not yet” she answered immediately “I might need time to recover, that much is true, but now more than ever, I know I have to do this” (Y/N) looked up at Theseus “my place is with the Aurors, against Grindelwald and those who want to make our way of life disappear”.

Theseus smiled at her and Dumbledore knew she was decided to keep going, to keep fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To create a patronus, you need a happy memory but for Theseus is a hard job to do these days. (Y/N) pushes aside her situation to try and help him out but the tables turned and he reaches her particular philosophy of life.

(Y/N) went back to the ministry five days later, after being just two days at home. But she couldn’t stop thinking about the time she was losing. The Aurors received her between applauses, that she didn’t think she deserved, and Tina hugged her softly. Both had spent most of the afternoons together but the Auror wasn’t convinced of (Y/N) going back to work so soon.

“As I’ve been informed by the minister, most of you are interested in learning the vanishing patronus, the one I did for you to find me” she said with a broken voice the last part before recuperating her security and looking with determination to the rest in the room “I was lucky to have my wand still with me to do it. It’s obviously a mix between the patronus and the vanishing spell, one of them has to be a non-verbal spell. I’m pretty sure most of you know how to do it, if you don’t, it’s okay. Don’t worry at all. For a start, the non-verbal spell is going to be the vanishing one, it’s easier, so you’ll invoke your patronus and, in the moment you feel your wand producing it, think about the vanishing spell. We’ll go further trying to make both charms without speaking, but step by step” she smiled “let’s give it a try, and remember, don’t get frustrated if it doesn’t work in the first try”.

“Show us please!” one of the Aurors yelled.

(Y/N) looked at her friends, Theseus who took a couple of steps towards her but nodded trying to encourage her, while Newt and Tina smiled at her. The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath to concentrate. The Aurors saw the tip of her wand glow but nothing appeared. Then Theseus said out loud “revelio” and her patronus appeared, flying around the room.

“Come on, give it a try”.

The Aurors scattered around the room while she stayed aside looking at them, ready to give them suggestions if they were needed.

She smiled when Newt and Tina could do it at the first try and approached them to give them advices to take the next step, congratulating them in the process. Especially to Newt since he wasn’t an Auror and didn’t have the training.

(Y/N) flew around the room going to different Aurors until she located Theseus leaning on a wall, looking through his lashes to his teammates, his jaw clenched. She frowned and approached him, her questioning eyes making him look away. The woman decided to dismiss the class, encouraging them to practice at home, but her eyes told Theseus to stay where he was.

Newt and Tina approached them but, also with just a look from (Y/N), they left (Y/N) and Theseus by themselves. She smiled softly at him when he looked up and they walked without saying anything to the garden behind the ministry. They sat on a bench and she waited, gave him time, and he appreciated.

Theseus sighed and looked at his hands before speaking up “when I did a patronus in the past, I started with memories of my childhood or in Hogwarts, but when I met Leta and we got together, my memories for the patronus were always with her”.

(Y/N) nodded understanding what he was saying between lines “I see… I should say you will find new memories powerful enough to produce a patronus again but I don’t want to”.

Theseus looked up at her confused and she smiled sadly “I want to tell you that one day, though I can’t tell you when, you will produce a patronus with those memories with Leta because your heart won’t be angry and hurt. Your heart will cherish that you could share those moments with her”.

The Auror swallowed trying to keep his composure and she coughed turning away from him “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… I mean…”.

“Since Leta died” he interrupted her making (Y/N) looked at him “no one, and I mean no one, has been brave enough to talk to me about her. And I haven’t been brave enough either to talk about her because…” he sighed looking down.

(Y/N) licked her lips and put her hand on his arm “every one has their own rhythm to grieve and you are taking a step right now” she smiled slightly at him “as I say in my classes, step by step”.

The Auror put his hand over hers, squeezing it softly “thank you (Y/N), you can’t imagine how much this helps”.

They smiled at each other before pulling away. They stayed in silence for a while, enjoying the rare sun of that afternoon before it disappeared.

“You know what I think of to produce a patronus?” she asked without waiting an answer of him of course, but he smiled seeing her enthusiasm “at the beginning I thought about a summer with my parents and cousins, then the OWLS”.

Theseus raised an eyebrow and she chuckled “don’t judge me, it was so rewarding for me!” he laughed and nodded letting her continue “and after that, my memory is always the same… My first class as a professor” she turned to him with a bright smile “I was so SO nervous, but I had such an adrenaline when I started to explain and all kids were looking at me with those curious eyes… When it ended I knew it was my place, where I had to be”.

He smiled “I think it’s the perfect memory, yes… Are you sure you don’t want to come back? I know that you…”.

“I have to do this for them, for the kids, for their future” she stopped him.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he shook his head smiling “Gryffindor lost a great member with you”.

(Y/N) pressed her lips into a thin line looking down, her blush evident, and Theseus couldn’t help but chuckle seeing her reacting that way to compliments. He cherished those moments, actually.

That night, Theseus was in his home thinking about his conversation with (Y/N). Anyone would had told him exactly that he would move on, that he would find new memories to make him happy. But (Y/N) wasn’t like others. She understood his feelings and encourage him to grieve and let his feelings transform. He might make such happy memories, but he didn’t want to forget about those made with Leta. And (Y/N) understood that.

Suddenly he was startled when there were quick knocks on his main’s door house. It was late, so he took his wand and approached the door. If it was an enemy it wouldn’t have knocked, but he couldn’t be too cautelous those days.

“Who is it?” he asked clearly.

“Theseus…”.

He frowned recognizing (Y/N)’s voice, he opened the door but with his wand still raised. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with dry tears.

“What did you call me the first time we met?” he asked slowly.

She smiled sadly “I said you were an arrogant and I didn’t need a pompous Gryffindor to tell me where my place was”.

Theseus pulled away his wand and opened the door enough for her to step into his house. She breathed hard for a few seconds before looking up at him “I… I-I didn’t know where to go…”.

He ushered her into his living room and invited her to sit down on the sofa “have you been attacked? Are you injured?”.

“No, it’s not that… It’s… I… This is so embarrassing…”.

Theseus pressed his lips into a thin line, he could imagine why she was there. The Auror put his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly “I’m going to make a tea, get yourself comfortable”.

She nodded while he went to the kitchen. Shortly after, he went back and gave her a cup of tea.

“I know this is not appropriate at all” she rubbed her eye sighing “I made sure no one saw me enter the house, I don’t want to stain your reputation and…”.

“You are rambling, (Y/N)” he said stopping her with a small smile “and I don’t care what people may say, like at all. If you need to come here, for any matter, you’ll be more than welcome”.

The woman looked at him with a small smile and he analysed her face for a few seconds “you can’t sleep”.

It wasn’t a question. She nodded and sighed “every time I close my eyes I’m there again… And I can’t take more medicine or I will be dependent on it” she looked at him shyly, which was such a contrast from her persona when she was in the ministry “and I didn’t know where to go, I’m… I’m all alone here…”.

Her eyes filled with tears and Theseus put away her cup and left it on the coffee table before taking her between his arms, hugging her “hey, hey it’s okay”.

Theseus, although he knew her as a strong woman, he waited for her to break down. As much as she pretended she was fine after she was found, she was human. And she had gone through a trauma that no one should have gone through alone.

“You are not alone” he whispered against her hair “I’m here, okay? I’m here”.

(Y/N) nodded and hugged him back, finding comfort in his warmth and soft words.

“Thank you, Theseus” she mumbled against his chest before pulling away and wiping away her cheeks “what a Gryffindor” she chuckled.

The Auror shook his head and gave her the cup of tea “showing me your vulnerability it’s brave too, you know? And coming here even though people can talk about us” he said joking the last part, making her laugh.

They drank the tea while talking softly about her nightmares and Theseus giving her advices about going through that. Theseus saw her getting sleepy, and as much as she wanted to fight it, she fell asleep on his sofa. He smiled and took her to a spare room and let her sleep, hopefully a dreamless one.

Luckily, she slept peacefully but when she woke up, (Y/N) was so embarrassed she couldn’t look at Theseus. He reassured her it was fine, and laughed more than once seeing her so blushed.

“It amazes me how shy you can get when you usually carry yourself with so much confidence”.

She shrugged pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear “I am confident in my work because I’m good at it” he smiled “and because people respect people with confidence and, because of my shyness, I’ve not always been respected. I mean, just because I don’t always speak up, it doesn’t mean I don’t have opinions or don’t deserve the same respect as others”.

Theseus frowned and licked his lips “this philosophy comes from your parents?”.

(Y/N) sighed and looked up at him “not exactly. They reproached me how shy I was, but they didn’t worry about me not speaking up my thoughts but because of my shyness in social meetings and things like that. I decided that I would be confident in what I believe in to be respect. And just the people I choose, the ones I’m comfortable with, would see my true self” she sighed “some people could say I lie or I have two faces but, everyone behaves differently in their areas of life”.

“That much is true and I’m flattered you feel comfortable enough with me to show your shyness”.

(Y/N) smiled at him “who would have told us this after I call you an arrogant and pompous Gryffindor?”.

Theseus chuckled “you did quite an impression on me, that’s why I kept insisting”.

They both laughed.

“I have to go back home and shower, and change my clothes… I… I don’t know how to thank you what you’ve done for me today. Truly, I don’t know how and I’m good with words”.

The Auror chuckled and shook his head “no need to, truly” repeated making her laugh “we raise each other up, I think is a good dynamic”.

She nodded agreeing and they smiled at each other knowing that their relationship was definitely different.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charms course has come to an end and it’s time to say goodbye although (Y/N) is not ready yet, Tina and the Scamander brothers too close to her heart. In a most personal farewell, she finds herself wanting to delay her return to Hogwarts while Theseus holds her in his warm embrace, admitting he’s also going to miss her.

“Don’t hold back” (Y/N) smiled at her opponent.

Theseus smiled back and the both of them started to throw spells at each other, some verbal, some not, putting in practice what (Y/N) had taught the Aurors in those last weeks. The rest of the group observed them fighting, not knowing which one could win.

After good ten minutes, Theseus threw a non-verbal spell which made her fly back and, before colliding with the floor, Newt caught her. She smiled up at him and then at his older sibling who was panting a bit tired. The rest of Aurors started to clap, which (Y/N) joined smiling brightly.

“Well, I think I can’t teach you anything else. If you need any more help with the spells, your leader is fit enough to help you out” they all laughed and Theseus bowed jokingly “it’s been a pleasure working with you all, really, and I can’t thank you enough how comfortable and welcome you’ve made me feel in the last weeks. I’m going back to Hogwarts, but if you need anything, I’m a jump away. Thank you so much to you all and good luck”.

The room erupted in claps, all of them approached (Y/N) to say goodbye in a more personal note, making her tear up a bit because of the warm farewell from the Aurors. The Scamander brothers and Tina waited till the end, not really knowing how to say goodbye.

“Oh no, I’m not ready to say goodbye to you three just yet” she said looking briefly a Theseus “I would like you to come to have dinner at my home, if you want of course. Don’t want to impose at all”.

Tina smiled brightly “it will be a pleasure!”.

(Y/N) smiled back and looked at the brothers who nodded “count on us” said Theseus.

The woman blushed with a small laugh and the four of them talked about the details for that night meeting.

“See you tonight” said the older Scamander once they were going to part ways at the door of her house.

“I’m looking forward to it” she smiled happily before turning to step into the building.

Theseus chuckled watching her disappear and kept a small smile while going back to his own house. There, he couldn’t help but think about the times she had been there, at the beginning because of her nightmares but then because they just enjoyed each other company. Those walls had known her tears, her laughs, her confidences and vulnerability. And he turned sad. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye either.

That night, Theseus picked up Newt and Tina before leading them to (Y/N)’s house who welcomed them warmly.

“It smells amazing, (Y/N)” Tina said when they stepped into the living room.

“Oh, thank you, dear. I’m not the best when it comes about cooking but I’ve learnt a thing or two back in Hogwarts, some elves are quite chatty. Please, get yourself comfortable!”.

“I have to go down the suitcase to feed some creatures” Newt mumbled shyly.

“May I go with you?” (Y/N) asked with big eyes.

The magizoologist was surprised but nodded with a smile.

They all ended up going down the staircase, Theseus wasn’t much a fan but enjoyed seeing his brother discussing with (Y/N) about some of the creatures and how Newt gravitated towards Tina who couldn’t stop smiling in Newt’s presence. Theseus chuckled watching how his little brother fell in love even more with the brave Auror. Meanwhile, he couldn’t help but admire how (Y/N) was fascinated with every creature, a special spark in her eyes and a permanent face of amazement.

Once they were all having dinner at (Y/N)’s dinning room, they all talked about their future plans, without mentioning the possibility of a futile future if Grindelwald won.

“I know I’m going to get old in Hogwarts” the professor said “I can’t imagine myself doing another thing”.

“As I do with creatures” Newt added with a small smile.

“You would be a good teacher of Care of Magic Creatures”.

“I-I don’t see myself being-being a teacher”.

“I said you would be, not you should be” she smiled at him “you are a free spirit after all. But I’m going to pester the director to make your book the basic one for that subject”.

Newt blushed but smiled at her with thankfulness.

Tina had to go back home before midnight so both women embraced each tightly, promising to write each other and visit as soon as they could. Newt, as the gentleman he was, offered himself to go with Tina. (Y/N) and the magizoologist shared a short hug as an expression of the affection they had harbour for each other in the last weeks, promising to keep in contact. Besides, Newt knew his brother wanted to have his own goodbye.

Theseus helped (Y/N) to clean up after the dinner in the muggle way, wanting to stretch the time they still had.

“If you… If I asked you again to join the Aurors, would you?” Theseus asked when they both were drinking a cup of tea while chatting in the living room, she titled her head smiling and he coughed “Miss (Y/S), would you kindly reconsider to occupy a position between our lines in the Auror department? It would be a pleasure to work along side such a brilliant mind”.

(Y/N) laughed letting her head fall backwards a bit, remembering all the times Theseus had asked the same in the past and making him smile brightly “you know my answer but… You’ve made me doubt for a moment. Made me see myself working with you”.

Theseus shook his head “if I have made that, I’m terribly proud of it”.

She smiled and nodded “you should, yeah. But you make it easy. I mean, I…” she blushed looking down, her shy side coming out again. He sighed and put his hand over hers calling her attention “I’m going to miss you”.

(Y/N) pressed her lips into a thin line and wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her face against his shoulder. Theseus hugged her back immediately and kissed her hair, not an unknown act from him. She sighed and flexed her fingers against his back before pulling away slightly to look at his eyes “I’m going to miss you too”.

Both of them smiled but decided it was time to part ways and they went to the main door. She smiled sadly at him and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling lonely suddenly “promise to write. I think I’m going to go mad worrying about your role as leader of the Aurors”.

“Don’t worry too much, concentrate in teaching the future generations”.

“Don’t ask me not to worry about you, I hold you dear, you know?”.

Theseus smiled and she uncrossed her arms shaking her head while her cheeks turned red. He observed her and decided to take both her hands between his, making her look up at him shyly.

“I promise to inform you of my wellbeing, I hope to hear about how much the kids learn with you”.

(Y/N) laughed and squeezed his hands a bit. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly before pulling away completely, their hands losing their hold slowly.

“See you soon, (Y/N)” he smiled.

“See you soon, Theseus”.

He disappeared in the night while she sighed closing her door. She put her hand over her chest and closed her eyes hoping it would slow down.

The return to Hogwarts was marvellous, she had truly missed the school and the children so going back to the routine wasn’t that difficult. But to be totally truthful, she sometimes missed teaching the Aurors. Actually, she missed her time with her friends. And the one that was more even though her head told her not to admit what her heart desired.

Three weeks later, in which she exchanged letters with Tina, Newt and Theseus, she was in her class with Hufflepuffs and Slytherins when a silver figure flew by the window. One of the students opened it and the figure went to (Y/N) but, before it could say anything, it disappeared.

“Professor, what was that?” a boy asked with curiosity.

“That was a Patronus, McArdle. You will learn it in Defence against Dark Arts” she coughed before looking at the children of first year “I’m afraid the class has to end now. Go back to your common rooms, please. Not homework for tomorrow”.

(Y/N) alerted Dumbledore and the director with her own patronus before going outside of Hogwarts and apparated to the ministry, her heart telling her she would find Theseus there waiting for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circle ends for (Y / N) but, although her objective has been accomplished, she knows that her work must continue, that the war is still far from over. For his part, Theseus summons the Gryffindor bravery to expose a part of him that he refuses to let out, opening the door to a new chapter.

(Y/N) apparated next to the ministry and ran to the room she knew so well. She didn’t know if she had to go there, but she just did. And at its door, Mr. Scamander waited a bit agitated.

“Theseus!”.

The man turned to her and meet her halfway in the corridor, stopping face to face and taking her by her elbows. Her hands took his forearms and gulped catching her breath.

“What happens? Are you okay?” she asked a bit breathless.

“I’m fine, don’t worry” he smiled a bit and her shoulder dropped, visibly relieved.

“You sent me a patronus, of course I was going to worry”.

Theseus chuckled and his hands came down from her elbows to take her hands softly “how did you know it was my patronus?”.

(Y/N) shrugged and smiled shyly “I just knew, a hunch and… It’s a great joy to see it”.

He smiled at her, knowing she was referring she was happy for him to be able to produce one, to have found a happy memory to do so. She smiled back before Theseus entered into Auror mode, although he didn’t drop her hands, instead he squeezed them a bit.

“Listen, I’ve called you because we had a raid at dawn and we’ve taken some prisoners. The problem is we used your spells and now we can’t revert some of them”.

“I see… It shouldn’t take me too long, although depending on the spell some may not be able to speak today”.

Theseus nodded and (Y/N) dropped his hands, passing by him to step into the room but she didn’t go further. The Auror turned her back to him by her waist, which made her put her hands over his chest because of the surprise. He stared right into her eyes but didn’t say anything. She frowned and titled her head, questioning him. (Y/N) could read sadness in his eyes and she just knew, her eyes dropping to his chest. Theseus sighed and licked his lips before pressing her softly against him, his hands going from her waist to her back. She gasped and rested her forehead between his collarbones, trying to keep calm.

“Tell me how to and I’ll do it myself” he whispered against her hair.

She shook her head and gulped before pulling away her head and putting her hands on his sides.

“I must do it” she said with as much courage as she could.

Theseus put one of his hand on the side of her neck “I’ll stay with you, just a word and I’ll take them out of the room”.

(Y/N) nodded slowly and pulled away completely, standing next to him and facing the door of the room. Theseus observed her by the corner of his eye and saw how her composure changed; her slightly trembling hands clenched into fist before relax, her shoulders squared as her chest swelled and her chin lifted almost defiantly. She nodded without looking at him and both walked to the room, the Auror opening it with force.

All the prisoners looked at them, while the Aurors that were watching over them, didn’t flinch. (Y/N) didn’t have to search for them, she could feel their eyes staring intently at her. Theseus led her through the prisoners, telling her about the spells used on them.

“Wretched and disgraceful traitor” the old man spat once Theseus and (Y/N) stood in front of him and his wife who spat at the professor near the neck.

Theseus raised his wand, aiming at the woman but (Y/N) put her hand on his arm, lowering it while staring at her parents without emotion.

“I wish you had never been born” her mother said coldly “I should have ended you when you showed signs of weakness with those inferior muggles”.

(Y/N) crouched in front of them clenching her jaw “I’d rather live powerless among Muggles, feeling compassion, empathy, joy and the magic that is truly living, than being as empty and dead inside as you”.

They tried to talk but (Y/N) kept talking “you said you are ashamed of me, then, I’m glad you are because I wouldn’t like to be anything other than the opposite of you. I will fight every day of the rest of my life against what you represent, which is not the power that you crave so much, but the stain of a community that has been privileged to do exceptional things for EVERYONE” her parents looked at her with rage “I have the true power, which is to be able to educate our future generations, to inculcate them what the role of magic is and to keep them away from your garbage of false superiority”.

She stood up and looked at Theseus “you don’t need my help with them, throw them in Azkaban already”.

“How dare you…” her father started but the Auror aimed his wand at him “silencio!”.

(Y/N) stared at her parents once more, feeling relieved knowing they would never see the sunlight again, that they could do no more harm.

Theseus and (Y/N) kept going through the room and half an hour later, both of them nodded towards fellow Aurors before leaving.

Once the Theseus closed the door, he approached (Y/N) and took her cheeks softly between his hands while she took his wrists smiling softly at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked with concern.

“I feel liberated” she admitted with tears in her eyes “our work is far from over, but knowing that they are no longer on the streets is really comforting”.

“Our work?”.

She smiled tiling her head to the side a bit, her thumbs caressing his hands on her cheeks.

Both informed the minister before he asked Theseus to take (Y/N) back to Hogwarts and talk to the director, and he did so. The director understood the circumstances and beg (Y/N) to take the rest of the day off, so Theseus asked her to walked through the grounds around the castle.

They stayed in silence for a while, just enjoying the place before talking about some memories made there until the sun started to get down.

“I should go back to the ministry” Theseus said with a sigh “are you sure you are okay? I can stay to dinner if you want me to”.

(Y/N) smiled a bit “I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble for me. Although I wouldn’t say no to dinner this weekend”.

Theseus smiled and nodded “of course, it’s a date then”.

Her eyes widened while her cheeks turned red, it took him a few seconds to realize what he had said. When he did, he gulped and looked away for a moment. It was the moment, he knew, he had to let it out.

“I thought of you” Theseus said looking back at her “to create a patronus. I thought about you laughing about a stupid joke I did one of the afternoons at the garden of the ministry”.

(Y/N) looked at him surprised and he shook his head with a sad chuckle “for a Gryffindor, I lack courage when it comes to you…” he closed his eyes for a second “I’m not ready to let myself feel this way for you, to let myself being vulnerable and give you what you deserve, but when I’m with you I just…”.

She took a step towards him and put her hand over his heart, which he pressed to his chest intertwining their hands looking right at her eyes “and I know you feel the same, that’s why you must know that this is real”.

She smiled and put her other hand over his cheek while he put his free one on her waist “I trust you won’t play with my heart, as I understand you still need time”.

Theseus gulped and leaned his forehead on hers “I’m sorry”.

“Don’t apologize” she whispered with a small smile.

(Y/N) knew he was being sincere, that he was pouring out his turmoil to her because he wanted her to believe that what he felt was true. And she had known for a while, for his looks, his soft touches, his smiles to her, but she understood his need for time and respect it although she wouldn’t want more than to take another step.

Theseus took a deep breath closing his eyes. The Auror really wanted to let himself go, just letting himself feel as strongly as he already knew he felt without fear but the thought of being vulnerable to another person and give the power of making him happy or destroy him, paralyzed him.

(Y/N) gulped and decided to leaned up to kiss his cheek softly, making him gasp softly at the feel of her warm lips on his skin.

“See you in the weekend” she said when she pulled away, their hands dropping between them. Theseus smiled and pulled away a strand of her hair from her face “I look forward to it”.

(Y/N) smiled back at him and, when she stepped into the castle, she turned and waved at him with a smile that made him believe that the time to love without reservation again wasn’t that far away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months apart, (Y/N) is determinate to keep fighting alongside Theseus and the ministry against Grindelwald and his followers. Her conviction and strength makes the Auror rethink about his choices, his feelings and the path he wants to follow.

Theseus smiled sightly seeing the graduates reuniting with their families, some with joy, some with sadness. Some of them had lost relatives, friends… That celebration wasn’t a happy one. Those students had ended their life in Hogwarts, but it was far from being a happy occasion. The director and some professors, Dumbledore and (Y/N) between them, tried to cheer up the students, but they weren’t very successful.

(Y/N) said goodbye to some of her alumnus, with small smiles or hugs, specially from those who had lost someone and had found comfort with the professor. Theseus knew first hand all those loses, he was the one to give the bad news to the children back at the school next to the family. (Y/N) was always next to him to wrap her arms around the devasted families. The Auror and the professor had seen each other more than they thought in the last five months, although they would rather have met in other situations, like those weekends at London. Those days they could just forget about the war, walking, laughing, just in each other company.

The Auror titled his head approaching (Y/N) slowly without making his presence known. He thought about how he actually missed her when they weren’t together. At the beginning it scared him, feeling so strongly, but he ended up embracing it and accepting that he couldn’t stop the growing feelings for the Ravenclaw who had been respectful of his boundaries but without fear of being affectionate too.

“Take care, dear” she said to an alumnus who had lost both parents in a raid before she turned with a sad face.

But when (Y/N) saw Theseus there, a few meters from her, smiling slightly with his hands in his coat’s pockets, her face lit up. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck “thank you for coming” she whispered next to his ear.

Theseus smiled and hugged her back “of course, are you ready to go?”.

She pulled away and nodded “I think that, for the first time since I work as a professor, I want to leave Hogwarts, I need to go back to the ministry and fight”.

“We’ve talked about this…” he started to say.

“I-will-fight. Next to you” he knew it was a lost cause trying to talk her out of it, so he just nodded with a sigh “I have to say goodbye to some of the professors and take my trunk. Then, we can go”.

“I’ll wait for you at the main door”.

Not much later, Theseus and (Y/N) stood in front of her house back in London. Without a word, he followed her into the apartment where she sorted out her luggage. The Auror waited for her in the living room, looking through one of the windows.

“Theseus” he turned to see her back from her room “I wouldn’t want to keep you from doing…”.

“If they need me, they will send a patronus” he said walking to her and taking her hands softly “what do you want to do? We can stay here and just rest, you may be tired”.

“I’ve been tired for months, just like you” she said squeezing his hands “but if I stay here I will think about everything we’ve been through and the journey we still have ahead, and I don’t want to think anymore…” her eyes filled with tears.

Theseus pressed his lips into a think line and hugged her closely to his body “you still have nightmares?”.

“From time to time…” she whispered back and snuggled into his chest “but I’m okay. I will be fine”.

He kissed her hair and they stayed like that, breathing deeply into each other, enjoying the warmth and comfort. She cherished every hug Theseus was willing to give her and tried to make them as long as possible because, even though she knew the Auror felt something beautiful for her, he might not even act on his feelings soon. If ever.

“What do you want to do?” he asked after a while in silence.

“Let’s just see where our feet carry us”.

They started to walk through the streets of London, through High Park, until they decided to have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. There, although some people recognized them, no one approached to talk because somehow, they knew that Theseus, as a wizard who was in the first line of the fight, needed to rest.

“How it was Newt’s class?” Theseus asked with a small smile.

“The students were delighted to have their last class of Care of Magical Creatures by the hand of the best one in that field. It was amazing” she smiled at Theseus who had the habit of tease her about her admiration for the youngest Scamander “as if I was to ask you to give a class about defensive spells and battling”.

“That’s a proposition for next year?”.

“I hope so” she said with sadness before taking a deep breath and looking up at him “you know? Yes, this is a proposition because we will be victorious and the students will learn a lot from the best Auror”.

Theseus smiled at her and took her hand over the table “your conviction is more than welcomed, I sometimes feel myself wondering if we’ll defeat Grindelwald”.

“We will” she said as a promised and a genuine smile.

After having dinner, the both of them decided to go back home, their tiredness began to become visible. In their way to her apartment, they walked through a park too familiar for them, although that night there was a muggle representation. They stopped to watch it, they didn’t understand what it was happening. Those persons were just singing and dancing with vibrant colours in their clothes, making the children around laugh.

(Y/N) sighed and took Theseus arm, leaning her head on his shoulder contemplating the spectacle in front of them. The Auror caressed her hand calling her attention and pointed to three persons a few meters from them. Those persons were looking at them and nodded, they were wizards and witches too. (Y/N) smiled and observed how their fellow wizards were enjoying the dance of the muggles.

“This is why we have to keep fighting, for us and for them. To live in harmony and enjoy the beauty of both worlds. To keep the muggles fascinated about the wonders they can’t explain, to relish in their simplicity and complexity. To keep having two types of magic, ours and theirs”.

Theseus stared at her profile, appreciating her words that were filled with determination and resonated in him with force.

(Y/N) shivered and he took his jacket, as the perfect gentleman he was, and put it over her shoulders. She smiled thankfully and put it on properly, a bit big on her figure but really warm.

They stayed just a couple of minutes more before keep going their way.

“I will go tomorrow morning to the minister, I know Dumbledore will too” she said once they were at her street.

“I can pick you up and go together, if you want” he suggested softly.

They stopped at her door and she turned to him smiling “sure, I’ll wait for you. Thank you for today, Theseus. Today and all days actually” she pulled her hair behind her ear shyly.

He smiled softly and took her hand, kissing the back of it “same here. Rest, okay?”.

“You too, goodnight”.

“Night” he said softly watching her stepped into her building.

Theseus walked down the street with a small smile, thinking about that night. Past nights. Smiles. Laughs. Touches. Looks… And he suddenly felt cold. And it wasn’t for the lack of jacket that he had just realized he didn’t have with him, but because of the absence of (Y/N) next to him. Theseus swallowed and turned, taking a run back to her house but found her already running to him.

“You forgot your jacket” she said smiling and taking it off.

The Auror observed her there, under the light of a lamppost, his jacket in her hand and a bright smile with twinkling eyes. And his heart made the choice at least.

Theseus ran the few meters that separated them and took her face softly, making her eyes widen in surprise, before he pressed his lips on hers softly. He heard his jacket fall to the floor and then he felt her pressing back her lips slightly with a sigh. The Auror pulled away slowly and opened his eyes to see (Y/N)’s eyes still closed for a few seconds before opening them and stare at him. His ragged breath hit her lips that made her bit her lower lip. Theseus smiled slightly before kissing her again. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, prompting him to press her to him by her waist before one of his hands travelled to the back of her head. Their lips speaking for them, demonstrating the desire contained all those months with passion.

When they pulled away, (Y/N) giggled happily and he chuckled kissing her forehead while holding her tightly. She looked up at him and stood on her tiptoes to peck his lips once more. Theseus caressed her cheek looking her with the most tender eyes. They didn’t need to say anything when their eyes and lips did say everything.

***

>One year later<

“Thank you very much, minister”.

“It’s always a pleasure to have you here, Ms. (Y/S)” the minister said standing up from his seat and went with her to the door of his office.

“It’s been a real honor that the new spells were registered under my authorship”.

“I wouldn’t have it in another way. They have been so helpful to defeat the followers of Grindelwald… There were so many of them even after Dumbledore’s victory” the man said with a sad sigh “but we are now at peace”.

“That we are, so we must enjoy our time with our love ones after all the terror we have suffered”.

“I couldn’t agree more with you”.

They smiled at each other before saying their goodbyes and (Y/N) left the minister’s office. Looking at her watch, she saw it was near time for lunch so she smiled brightly and walked to an office she had visited quite a bit in the last year. She knocked softly and waited to be allowed in.

“Hope you don’t have plans for lunch”.

Theseus looked up and smiled seeing there the woman who made his days bright, especially with the way she smiled at him like in that moment. He stood up and went to her as she closed the door behind her. The Auror took her face to kiss her sweetly “it’s not that I’m not happy to see you here but… What are you doing here? I don’t remember you telling me that you were coming”.

She smiled taking his wrists and caressing the back of his hands with her thumbs “I received an owl this morning really early, the minister was calling me for the authorship of the spells” he smiled brightly letting his hands go to her waist and her hands to his shoulders.

“So your work has finally been recognized, congratulations darling” he said before pecking her lips “now we do have to celebrate this great news!”.

“You can come to mine tonight if you want” she smiled sweetly at him.

“No, we will go out to dinner, and not to the Leaky Cauldron” he winked making her giggle.

(Y/N) raised her eyebrows with a smile before they were interrupted by an owl who pecked the window.

Theseus went to take the letter which made him smile “it’s from my brother. I guess you scolded him in your last letter to write to me too. I guess he liked you more than me”.

She laughed shaking her head “you know it’s not true, we just have a… Unique bond about the knowledge of magical creatures and our letters are more interesting that the ones you send him”.

“How dare you…” he said feigning hurt.

Through their relationship, Theseus learnt to let his less serious side appear comfortably. Even though he had joked with her before they started to court, he used to be on alert, as if he always was in Auror mode, so he wasn’t completely relaxed. Thankfully, next to (Y/N) he learnt to be not tense around her.

A thing he didn’t have to learn was the intimacy, both had been affectionate before and they didn’t have problem to display their love for each other when they were together. They kept it minimum when they were with more people, although Newt and Tina had seen them sharing soft touches and short kisses on the forehead or cheek, comfortable with the youngest brother and his girlfriend who were really happy for them.

Ever since that night Theseus summoned the bravery of the Gryffindors and let his heart speak, they had fought together, cried together, laughed together and just love each other without measure. She made him see things in another light while he challenged her, they were different but their differences joined them even more thanks to their comprehensive and generous natures. And what most united them were their desire to make the world a better place and the love they nurtured every day.

“Well, lunch. I’m afraid we’ll have to eat in the cafeteria here” he said pressing his lips into a thin line.

“It’s okay, it reminds me of our classes days” she replied smiling.

Theseus returned his smile, kept the letter of his brother in his pocket and took her hands “let’s go then”.

After having lunch together, (Y/N) left the ministry to go back to her apartment where Theseus met her that night.

She was finishing to get ready while the Auror waited for her in the living room. He saw many scrolls on the table and he couldn’t help himself but peeking. They were plans for the next year in Hogwarts which made him smile softly.

“Okay, I’m ready” she said putting on her coat.

He turned to see her and couldn’t help but checking her out, giving her love eyes when he reached her face “you are beautiful”.

(Y/N) blushed and slapped his arm softly “stop it”.

“It’s true” he said getting her closer by her waist “you are just so wonderful in every sense”.

“Are you going all romantic on me, Mr. Scamander?” she asked still with red cheeks.

“Yes, I am. I know you love it deep down” she laughed and he smiled before kissing her cheek and caressing her hair “I mean it, you are such an exceptional woman. I’m lucky”.

(Y/N) shook her head and kissed his lips softly as an answer. Theseus took her hands and felt a ring in one of them, which made him smile brightly because it was a ring he had giving her on her birthday a couple of months before. She had been scared when she saw the box, but he reassured her it wasn’t what she thought. That ring was a symbol of his loyalty and adoration to her, a promise of one day having a future together. And she didn’t take it off except when she was in class.

“Well, Mr. Highest Auror, where are we going tonight?”.

“As you once said, let’s see where our feet carry us. It worked quite well that night”.

“Yeah, it did” she smiled brightly at him.

Theseus looked from her eyes to her lips a couple of times before putting one of his hands on the side of her neck, the other on her hip and took her to him before leaning down to kiss her with as much passion as the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Thank you so much to those who have read it, comments are more than welcome. Hope you have enjoyed this little story about the oldest Scamader


End file.
